Sesshoumaru's Reincarnation
by PurplesugarX
Summary: In her school, Kagome finds out there's a new girl in her class, but she ressembles someone she knows? What will kagome do? Read and find out! SessKag pairing
1. The reincarnation

**Sesshoumaru's Reincarnation**

**A/N: Hi there and welcome to my new story! I hope this story will be of your liking, it has been one of my best ideas and I hope it becomes popular! So take a look around, read and of course; REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: All unrecognizable characters belong to me, sadly inuyasha is owned by someone else, but I do own my inuyasha figure collection AND my Sesshoumaru costume.**

**And on with the story!**

Kagome was happy; it was a while since she had gone back to her home, she was sick and tiered of defeating youkai, inuyasha's mood, their search for the shards; EVERYTHING!

Kagome had escaped to her house without Inuyasha noticing her absence, she didn't want and wasn't in the mood to sit him.

Now, she headed to her school, finding her school friends in the way.

"Kagome, you came in the right moment at school!" Yuka was jumping in excitement.

"Oh yeah?" she said waiting for her friends answer.

"A new girl entered our class!" said Eri with her always cheerful mood.

Kagome had a bad feeling about it.

"Really?" she asked trying not to make her self too obvious of wanting more information about this new girl.

"Her name is Mikura Osesshou; she comes from some town in the west" added Ayumi.

"She is really strange you know; she is really quiet, but at the same time she is really smart, she never got wrong a question that our teachers asked her"

Kagome thought at that, no one that she knew was that smart.

"And she is super good at sports and have extraordinary reflects! You should have seen her in PE class! She was super fast in all sports, she jumps super high and she even beat our martial teacher in mere seconds!"

Kagome was shocked, maybe she was a youkai, and then she dared to ask:

"How does she look like?"

She could see all of her friend's eyes change into one of some kind of jealousy.

"She has very delicate features, she is thin, tall, and you won't believe us the color of her eyes!" said Yuka

Kagome was curious.

"She has extraordinary amber eyes, even though their always narrowed and always shows some kind of coldness in them…" she continued.

'_Amber eyes…'_

"She has a really pale skin, and her hair is long and silky"

Kagome tried to ask one question.

"What's her hair color?" she dared to ask

"Black, she always has it tied up in a long messy braid"

Kagome was relieved with that, she thought that this Mikura was some sort of a demon, but now she just looked like an ordinary girl with extraordinary golden eyes.

For one moment she thought that maybe she could be inuyasha's reincarnation, but he is not smart at all she thought and relieved, she ventured to ask more questions.

"And well, with who she hangs out?" asked Kagome trying to know more about this girl.

Everyone went in silence, and then with a really low voice that she could barely hear she could hear Eri say:

"That's the strange thing about her, she doesn't hang out with no one, some girls, including us; tried to pick on her, but she just shot us a glare of pure disgust…do you remember Ren Amano?"

Kagome thought for a while, Ren Amano...he was the most handsome boy in the entire school; she remembered she had had a crush on him for a while before the incident of the well.

After nodding to her friends she added "Yeah, what about him?"

Yuka responded this time but with a hint of anger in her voice.

"He asked her to go out with him; you know how lots of girls in this school would give everything to go out with him right?" she paused and continued

"Well, she said no, and after that she shot him a hatred look and stumbled threw the hallway."

Kagome started to suspect about this girl, why would she deny all contact with everyone?

By the time they had finished their conversation, they had arrived to school.

They where early that day so there was not many people around.

She heard her friends gasp.

"What's wrong?"

Ayumi with a low voice and pointing to a direction she said to Kagome

"It's Mikura"

Kagome glanced at the direction that Ayumi was pointing; there she found a tall girl sitting with her legs crossed under a sakura tree; it looked as if she was drawing something, as her friends had told her, she had a long black braid resting in her back, and as she was bending to draw, her bangs covered her eyes.

Then she felt as someone pushed her towards the direction of Mikura, and she shot a glare towards her friends.

"Come on Kagome, go and present your self, maybe she will like you" said Eri hopefully.

"Ok…I'll try" Kagome shyly approached Mikura's direction, she wasn't good at meeting new friends, and by the things her friends had told about Mikura, this was going to be very difficult.

As she neared Mikura, she could feel a strong aura surrounding, even though her presence was of a human, she still possessed a really strong aura.

She couldn't help but notice that Mikura's semblance was held with a lot of pride in it, so she was selecting carefully her words.

As she was with in touching matter she bended slightly towards Mikura, even though she knew that Mikura was already aware of her presence; she still didn't pay attention to her.

She took a glance to her drawing; it was quite beautiful, it was a white dog howling to a crescent moon.

She said what first struck her mind" Do you have a fondness with dogs?"

She wasn't waiting for Mikura's sudden reaction; she closed with a lot of force her drawing notebook, stood up and lifted her head, exposing all of her eyes glory; they were beautiful, as her friends had told her, she had amber eyes and they were narrowed and cold.

But there was something familiar in her eyes.

She reacted from her trace as she heard a cold voice that made the hairs of her neck stand up.

"What do you want girl?" Mikura spat with a deep disgust in her tone.

"Um…well…"she said nervously looking at Mikura's cold stare.

"How you dare to come close to me without permission?" said Mikura now with annoyance in her tone.

Kagome got mad at this "Hey! I came here to meet you! I haven't come to school recently due to my sicknesses, so I wanted to at least know you and try to say how beautiful your drawing was and this is how you answer me?"

Mikura looked stunned as if not expecting for her to answer, but even before she was sure that the look was there, she recovered her cold mask.

"So then you are Higurashi? The girl that gets strange sicknesses? Well, if you are Higurashi and you look as if you already knew my name, then there is no reason for you to be here so now, GET OUT OF MY PRESENCE!" Mikura said with pure fury in her last statement.

Kagome was about to answer that when she felt this girl's aura become stronger with every passing second.

Kagome not wanting to push more her luck, she stormed to her class.

'_What's with that girl?'_ Kagome could feel her blood boil in anger but then, her anger stopped when she remembered Mikura's aura rising and her eyes flashing red, she knew this girl, but from where?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bell rang and felt Mikura passing her looking as if she didn't exist.

Kagome annoyed grabbed her things and walked to her class, when she sat in her seat, getting ready for her class, her friends approached her.

"So, how was it Kagome?" asked Yuka

"Did you make friends with Mikura?" asked Ayumi

Kagome sighed "No I didn't" Eri looked disappointed.

"How did she react?" asked Yuka with some interest.

Kagome got angry with just remembering "I asked her about her drawing, but she got all jumpy and send me to hell" she said with a biter tone in her voice.

Her friends shot her a look. "What?" asked Kagome a little unnerved with her friends look.

"She has never reacted that way…"said Yuka

"Huh?" said kagome stupidly

"She has never got angry with no one, not even with Ren" said Ayumi.

"Maybe it was because I was very rude with her" said Kagome.

The teacher arrived and the class started.

Kagome looked at Mikura's seat every chance she could, Mikura looked as if she was bored with the class; she looked as if she knew everything.

Then the teacher asked some weird question and asked the class if some knew the answer, no one raised their hands, so she had to pick some one of her own.

"Miss Osesshou, do you know who the land keeper in the western lands was in 1324 before Jainomaru?"

Mikura answered calmly but at the same time bored. "Lord Vakiyamaru was Lord Jainomaru father, his antecessor; he was one of the greatest Lords in Japan but was poisoned by his wife in attempt to crown her son Jainomaru"

Even the teacher was surprised, Mikura answered with lots of details, and it was correct.

Kagome was jealous of her; she was sure that Mikura had excellent grades.

Various questions were asked to Mikura the rest of the day and she answered with the same amount of details; she was sure intelligent.

Then it was time for PE class, she prepared for her class, and approached the playground, when she arrived (late) she looked what the class was doing, she figured they were playing volleyball.

She saw as her friends were in one team and Mikura the other; she knew her friends were professionals in this sport, and were responding to the other team quite easily.

Mikura was in the front line hadn't received the ball yet when she heard one girl in Mikura's team yell "Mikura score"

Mikura reacted and jumped, though the jump was super high enough for her being in the same level as the ball, was utterly high, and she was going to send the ball to the other team, when…

As the wind blew her bangs of her face, Kagome was shocked when she noticed in Mikura's forehead…a blue crescent moon.

Kagome was speechless, that was the marking of Sesshoumaru!

Mikura looked shocked as she noticed her crescent moon was reveled, and looked with utter shock at her only viewer. That face was familiar to her.

Mikura at her distraction, she hit the ball with such a force that when it was directed towards the other team, they ran out of the way and created a crater in the floor (which was made of stone) with the ball, which was now in pieces.

Mikura landed and instinctually she covered her marking with her right hand.

The girls (including the professor) surrounded the girl asking her how she managed to create a crater with a ball; and Mikura was still looking at Kagome so she didn't exactly paid attention to the questions her classmates were asking her.

When she noticed, she frantically got nervous and ran towards the building, so people would refrain from asking her questions.

Every one shouted her name, but there was no use, she was too fast to hear her classmate's shouts of concern.

Kagome meanwhile, she just stood there, not believing what she just viewed; Mikura had a crescent moon in her forehead, and hit the ball with an incredible force.

Her attitude, her look, her eyes, her skin, her intelligence, her insane speed, her force…her crescent moon, her aura rising, her eyes flashing red.

This just left Kagome assuming one thing.

This girl, Mikura, was Sesshoumaru's Reincarnation.

**TBC**

**Wow…I can't believe I wrote this; find out what will happen next in the next chapter of "Sesshoumaru's Reincarnation" created by Hakudoushi-gurl.**

**Oh if you wonder, the thing of Jainomaru and Vakiyamaru is not true it's just a mere invent of mine.**

**You don't know how much I though of Mikura's Name, at first I wanted to scramble sesshoumaru's name to create Mikura's first and last name, but it sounded horrible, so I preferred putting another name, more feminine.**

**Anyways, if I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't continue the story.**


	2. Mikura

**Mikura**

**A/N: I didn't get any reviews people! That's so sad! (Cries) I'm updating again because I changed the genres and the main character thing; I will possibly make pairings, but I don't know if the main pairing will be Sessh/ Kags or Sessh/Mikura so, people, tell me what pairing do you want!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, but I do own this plot.**

Mikura hid in one of the girls bathrooms; she was still confused of what just happened.

She stared at the bathroom's mirror, and looked once more her birth mark.

Mikura Osesshou; she knew she was not a normal girl since she was a toddler.

She knew how to talk, read and write on the age of 3, she was insanely fast and strong, and…she didn't look nothing like her parents.

Her parents and all her family had brown eyes; while she had amber eyes, her parents were thin and small, while she was tall; her mother was the only one that looked somewhat like her.

Her mother; Kira Osesshou, had long silky black hair and she was extremely pale, and her eyes were some how a light brown.

Mikura didn't understand why her birth mark was a blue crescent moon, and why it was on her forehead, while her little brother Tajihiro; his birth mark was just a black spot in his back.

Mikura had decided long ago, to cover her birth mark with her bangs; by experience, she knew that people would freak out with just watching her crescent moon.

She didn't like to have friends just because she didn't have the need of one, in fact; she hated all contact with _ordinary_ people.

She became aware of her learning skill; she devoured all the books she could; but her specialty was the history of the lords in Japan; she thought as if she had already known them before.

Once she discovered she could sense people's strength, aura or whatever you call it.

Once, she got mad at a teacher and felt her eyes turning red and felt, unimaginable power run threw her veins.

She couldn't allow herself get angry or even show people emotions, she had discovered one day at night that her hair had turned for mere seconds…silver.

Once, her brother had told her that one time he had swear that he had seen two stripes in her cheeks but disappeared eventually.

Mikura was always aware of every single movement around her, when she was about six, her mother had fallen in the stairs, and before her mother had even realized what had happened, Mikura had grabbed her and landed safely at the bottom of the stairs.

She had an excellent ear too; she discovered that when she was around 8, that she could hear people's heart beat while she was 10 meters in distance.

Lately, she had an insignificant but annoying problem; boys.

She hated that!

Boys, somehow looked her someway attractive, lots of boys had been asking her to go out with them, and found herself denying their invitation.

One thing she was really confused about were…her dreams.

She dreamt lots of odd things, one of her dreams that haunted her was of a boy that had amber eyes, silver hair and had dog ears.

He wore a red hakama, and had a very powerful sword.

He looked as if he hated her.

And rarely she found herself fighting with him.

But there was other thing that tugged her now.

There was this girl, that appeared to be the weird boy's friend, and she rarely looked like…Higurashi.

There were other people too in her dreams, like a horrible toad that talked; a sweat little girl, an evil dark dude with a spider mark in his back, a monk, an exterminator, a…little boy with a fluffy tail, a dragon with two heads; and then there was this dream…of a man.

He looked brave and kind, he had amber eyes too, he didn't have a crescent moon, but he did have weird stripes in each cheek, he had ling silver hair tied up in a pony tail, and looked as if he…loved her.

She found herself calling him…father.

Then there was other dream of a castle in fire, the same man fighting with a warrior, a princess, a baby crying, a lunar eclipse, and a giant dog…the man died.

She had woken up of that dream with tears and sweat all over her face.

But now, this girl, Higurashi, brought her all of these memories back; as if she had known her before.

Mikura looked at her hands she once had dreamt she had just one.

In her left arm, she had a weird marking as if the arm had been chopped and have been glued again to her upper arm.

She was scared, what if she did know these people once?

No; she said to her self, she always remembered faces.

She heard some one entering the bathroom; she glanced at the door's direction.

"Higurashi; what are you doing here?" she spat.

She looked as if she was confused as her. "S-Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" She asked.

Mikura looked mildly confused, "what the…who are you calling Sesshoumaru?"

Higurashi approached her, Mikura growled.

'_WHY IN 7 HELLS I'M GROWLING? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?'_

Higurashi stepped closer, as if she was not afraid of her anymore.

Mikura stepped back, when she found her self facing with the wall.

Higurashi suddenly got Mikura's bangs from her face reveling her crescent moon.

Mikura once more covered the marking with her hand, not wanting Higurashi to see it. "What the hell are you doing?" Mikura asked.

Kagome looked directly in to her eyes. "You are not Sesshoumaru…then who are you?"

Mikura stood dumbfounded "Huh?"

Higurashi started walking away from the bathroom "Come Mikura, I have to talk to you"

This girl knew something that she didn't.

Without questioning her she followed her, until they stopped and sat in the same sakura tree they had met.

Mikura looked at Higurashi not trusting her.

"Mikura, you some how look familiar to me"

Mikura decided to answer "I-I think you look familiar too"

Kagome just nodded.

"I've seen you in my dreams, I've also seen a boy with dog ears, a monk, a little sweat girl, an ugly toad, an evil dude with a spider in his back, and…do you know this people?"

She nodded.

"Who are they?" she asked

"You are Sesshoumaru's Reincarnation." She said simply.

Mikura suddenly felt great power run threw her veins, she started feel awful, but at the same time great.

She started to feel dizzy, and started to black out, the last thing she saw was Higurashi's face turning into one of terror before everything went black.

Kagome's POV

I was merely surprised when I heard her follow me, we sat in the same sakura tree were we had meet each other.

I was really nervous about the whole situation.

Mikura looked as if she didn't trust me, she told me about dreams were inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, Naraku and Jaken appeared.

When I told her that she was Sesshoumaru's reincarnation, she suddenly started to glow.

I was horrified when she was glowing, what was happening to her?

She saw that Mikura had fainted, but her body didn't stop glowing.

I saw horrified as Mikura's hair loosened and started to turn silver; two stripes were appearing in her cheeks and hands, I saw in terror as her nails turned into claws; and then something caught my attention.

In the sky, souls approached Mikura and entered her, she saw as Mikura's clothes started to change; when the glow disappeared, she was freaking out,

Lying there, Sesshoumaru was unconscious after her, what in 7 hells had happened?'

**TBC**

**OK people, there you go, I want to make this clear…The person that's laying in front of Kagome is not Mikura, Sesshoumaru and Mikura had switched bodies, so this means that Mikura has been sent to the Sengoku Jidai, and Sessh to the present; I wanted to make this clear because if I don't you will get all confused in the next chapter.**

**Now, Review or I will not update! Mua-hahahaha!**


	3. What just happened?

**What just happened?**

**A/N: I'm so sorry! Forgive me for leaving you like that! My laziness took over me again! Well don't worry, here is the new chapter, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: All unrecognizable characters belong to me, sadly inuyasha is owned by someone else, but I do own my inuyasha figure collection AND my Sesshoumaru costume.**

**And on with the story!**

When she woke up, she felt as if someone had stuffed cotton in her head; and THAT, was not a nice feeling.

-What happened to lord Sesshoumaru?-

_Huh? What the…_

She heard a really _ugly_ voice near her, _very _near. And she didn't like that.

She decided to open her eyes to silence the annoying noise.

An imp was in front of her, a green imp, and it looked like the ugly frog in her dreams.

_Holy crap_

She wasn't used to curse, but _that_ was worth it.

She did what first came to her mind.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG!" she scooted away from the ugly frog, fearing that it had rabies. _Wait a minute, frogs have rabies?_

"Lord Sesshoumaru! What happened? You were glowing and-"

"Who the heck is Sesshoumaru!" she asked impatiently to the toad next to her.

"Well it's you my lord…" Jaken thought that maybe his lord had lost some screws…

Now Mikura paid attention to her appearance, _what the hell…_she had a white kimono, armor, really _tight _shoes, ad her hair was silver.

_Fabulous_

Maybe that's why everybody thought she was that S-sesshou-maru…

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you all right?" the frog said again.

Mikura took her tight shoes of and start massaging her sore feet.

That's when she noticed she had claws.

_Argh, anything can't be worse…_

She felt something nuzzling her left shoulder.

_Or it could?_

She slowly turned around and saw a pair of big yellow eyes looking her straight in the face; a dragon…no wait, a dragon with _two heads._

_Dragon, two heads, looking me straight in my face…not good._

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" she screamed, standing up and hiding behind a huge rock.

Then a sweet voice could be heard from the dragon's direction.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

She peeked from were she was, a sweet little girl with an orange kimono, was next to the dragon, looking at her preoccupied.

_Why is everybody wearing kimonos?_

"Who are you?" Mikura managed to say as she slowly came out from her hiding place, and kneeled in front of the girl.

"What's your name sweet heart?" she liked kids; she couldn't deny her being kind with the girl.

"My name is Rin miss" she bowed; wow, she was really polite.

"How you dare call Lord Sesshoumaru miss!" she heard the frog snort.

_I'm seriously going to kill that frog_

"This is not Lord Sesshoumaru Jaken-sama; this is a woman!" she said pointing at her. The girl was surely smart.

"She has breasts!" _ Forget what I said._

The frog looked directly at her breasts.

_A frog is looking at my breasts; what now? Oh yeah, gotta slap him._

Mikura instinctually covered her breasts and slapped the frog.

"You Pervert!" she said frantically.

The frog stood up.

"What have you done to Lord Sesshoumaru wench?"

_He's going to pay._

She put her famous cold mask to the toad.

"What you just called me? You miserable imp"

The toad instantly got nervous.

_Much better_

"Nothing milady!" the toad squeaked.

_Do frogs squeak? Ah never mind that…_

"I demand to know were am I, and in what year are we"

"Huh?" the toad stayed dumbfounded.

"NOW!" she spat.

The toad cowered behind the girl, he was shaking in fear.

"W-we A-are in t-the Sengo-oku Jidai milady; in a field next to a nearby village" the frog squeaked.

"What!" Oh no, she was in deep, trouble.

And she meant _deep_ trouble

_I really hate my life_

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter was short, but I promise I'll be updating soon, and I'll be updating few of my stories like after all we are still brothers, and the end of the youkai, the gaze sucked, I know, and my inuyasha comics too so, I don't think I'll be updating those, anyways thank you for your support people, it makes me go on, now leave many reviews!**


	4. Weird World

**Weird World**

**A/N: (Peaks from behind a rock) Uh…hi? I am so****rry I abandoned this story for so long; Writer's block took over me.**

**Ok; I'm thankful for the readers that are still reading this story (I know some of you are glaring at the computer screen right now) I promise I won't take that long to update…ever.**

**About the end of the youkai: I am going to repost my story all over again…I mean; it totally sucks; it needs intense editing so I'll be posting the story with a new name…hope you don't mind**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned Sesshoumaru…but if I did, I would not be writing this.**

**Ok, enough of babbling…let's get on with the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Blinding pain; was just a way to say how he felt, as he saw his souls leaving his body. He fell with a light THUD on the soft grass beneath him; his body not reacting after the loss of his souls.

What was happening to him? Who did this? Why?

The last thing he heard was Jaken's annoying pitched screams and Rin's words of deep concern before the world he knew went dark.

-------------------------------------------------

**Dream state)**

_**This place…where am I? ...Souls escaping… Darkness all around me… Am I drunk? ... I feel so lightheaded… Peace; that's what I want… Peace…**_

_**Rin…**_

--------------------------------------------------

Wariness came to him after a while; his tired eyelids didn't let him wake up completely. No; he needed to wake up. Now…at this precise instant; what if someone attacked his retainers, while he was just laying there like an idiot?

He opened his eyes slowly; fearing he would be blinded by the sun light.

No sun light…how strange.

He blinked; trying to eliminate the blurriness of his tired eyes; why was he so tired? Maybe it was because his souls left him. _That's ridiculous _he thought -_if my souls left me…Why am I still alive?_

As the blurriness left him; he noticed he was under the shade of a beautiful sakura tree.

Wait…A sakura tree?

He didn't remember being near any Sakura trees when he fainted after the removal of his souls. '_The souls didn't leave me; it must have been my imagination playing tricks with my mind' _he reminded himself. Although it still existed the possibility of Ah- Uhn moving his body to a safe place; a place, were none of his enemies could find him on his current state of health. 'But; why so _far_ away?' 'And; why exactly under the shade of a sakura tree?'

He shouldn't be questioning the demi-dragon though…It's been with him since he was but only a child; he made him company ever since; and always proved to be useful; AND he had two heads to think with. _Wonder how I would look with two heads? _Sesshoumaru (if you were wondering who we were talking about. lol) questioned himself randomly.

That reminded him…Where were all of his retainers?

He didn't smell or sense Rin, Jaken or Ah- Uhn nearby…actually; he didn't sense them at all. As he tried to sniff the way to his retainers he noticed 2 things.

One was that the air smelled completely different; instead of a whiff of pure air; he smelled; pollution; different kinds of gases, thing burning; substances he could not name…all so strange and foreign to him.

He didn't smell or sense grass or trees nearby; except obviously of the Sakura tree that was serving him as a shade of the unusual sun rays. Many scents that he would always catch were lacking (like pure air for instance) and new (actually horrendous) scents covered him with their gross aroma.

The worst scent of all was that of humans; Thousands—no wait…MILLIONS of humans all piled up in the same place, all reeking of sweat, and mortality.

He usually refused to make any contact with a human, fearing that their stench would cover his whole body; except Rin of course.

He would stay away from human villages, especially from big ones; not because he would not be accepted; or because he could get killed _This Sesshoumaru, getting killed by a bunch of humans? That makes me laugh. _No; it was because of their disgusting stench. He couldn't **stand **how the human villages reeked…his nose was too sensitive.

This was so bad…that he even wanted to gag.

And well the other thing he noticed right away was the annoying miko that followed his stupid half-brother Inuyasha around. The same 'wench' that had defied him on many occasions; shot him sacred arrows; AND called him coward and a jerk.

And she was sitting **right **_beside_him!

_This really couldn't get__ worse_

He didn't sense any of her companions nearby; in fact, he couldn't even detect any youkai nearby…not even a forest animal, but he reminded himself that he was in no forest; he was in an odd world, a different dimension he liked to think; and she was the only recognizable presence he sensed in miles. AND he was lying on a really uncomfortable place; that made his head and body ache even more than they already did.

_This is fabulous…_

He decided that only lying there would not solve anything; so he tried to get up and put himself into a sitting position; as he positioned himself he glared at the miko before him.

She wore yet again her funny looking clothes; and as usual, he felt her untrained yet powerful miko abilities flowing wildly through her body. The only thin that changed was her expression; her usually soft and cheerful eyes, were now looking at him with worry and obviously fear, as he regarded/stared at him.

"Lord…Sesshoumaru?" She asked out of the blue to him.

_Is she stupid or what?_

"Indeed" he finally said after a few seconds of torture for the miko "What's the meaning of this human?" He threw at her one of his famous icy glares at the already flinching miko; God he loved it when people did that.

"I…I…" She started. He noticed she kept glancing at every other direction except at his. Apparently, she was trying to make her mind on something.

He was getting impatient at the wench in front of him "Look at me now miko" Her brown eyes slowly met his golden gaze. She looked terrified at him. "Where are we? Is this your doing?"

She sighed "Um…I'm no sure" He saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth so he decided he would not question her on the matter further. "So…" He continued, not breaking his eye contact the miko "Where am I?" She looked at him totally unnerved, obviously trying to avert his eyes of him "Look…" She said, her fingers starting to curl in panic.

"It's difficult to explain Lord Sesshoumaru" she looked at the strange grey floor beneath them "You would never believe me" She said.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow "Try me" he said simply; he was sick of this, he wanted answers Now. She sighed again, _does she have breathing problems, or is she just nervous? _He wondered for a while; the she looked at him with defeat and even panic in her eyes "Alright…here it goes" she said.

Sesshoumaru waited impatiently "And?" he said after a while. She was starting to make him worry. She looked at him with a blank face "Sesshoumaru, you…um we are 500 years in the future"

_What?_

"Explain yourself ningen" he said angered…Did she think he was stupid? Kagome…_'is that her name?' _just gave him a nervous smile. "Welcome to Tokyo Lord Sesshoumaru…my home"

_Tokyo?_

_This is not my day._

_This is really not my day at all._

_Rin _he thought _where are you?_

**Tbc**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok, well this is it for now! Please review so I can know if my writing has progressed a little. Happy Holidays!**

**R & R!!! (It only takes a few seconds)**

**Hakudoushi-gurl**


End file.
